Five Seasons
by pencil gal
Summary: The changing relationship of Draco and Hermione over the course of five seasons and five years. Post-DH, EWE?
1. Summer, 1998

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling and the WB. I make no money from this story.

**Five Seasons**

_Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

- _Cry, _Kelly Clarkson

**Summer, 1998**

**June**

Draco's head snapped up as he felt someone approaching his cell. Through the bars he could see his father in the cell directly across from him, stretched out on the hard bed. Draco watched as Lucius became aware of the new presence and sat up in interest.

He had only been in Azkaban for a week now, ever since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. He didn't think he'd ever been somewhere he hated more. Draco desperately wanted out of this dank, dark, depressing prison, but he knew that if his trial didn't go well, he would be spending a lot more than just a month in this horrible place.

Draco raised an eyebrow as a bushy head of hair suddenly appeared in his view. Granger had her head held high, not looking at any of the prisoners as she walked along. He didn't say anything as Granger suddenly stopped, as if she had just noticed his presence as well. He tilted his head to the side, and stared into her dark eyes, wondering if she would say anything.

"Why Miss Granger," Lucius drawled. "How nice of you to come visit us."

Granger spun around to face Lucius. Draco couldn't see her expression but he had no doubt that she would look either angry or contemptuous. Or likely a mixture of the two.

"I didn't come to see you," Granger snapped. "Who would ever want to come see scum like you?"

Draco didn't think he would ever admit it but it was nice to hear Granger's voice. Anything was better than listening to Lucius rambling on, day in and day out.

"Oh? Who were you visiting Miss Granger?" asked Lucius.

"None of your business." Draco could hear the sneer in Granger's voice.

"Come now, we're all friends here." Lucius walked over to the bars that enclosed his cell and carefully stretched an arm through towards Granger. Draco could just see the sleazy smile on his father's face. "Could I… touch your hair?"

"You disgust me," she snarled.

She turned her back on Lucius and eyed Draco again. She nodded at him and then, dropping her eyes to the stone floor, she left.

**July**

"This is the trial of Draco Malfoy, Deatheater. Bring in the prisoner."

Hermione tried to keep her face blank as Malfoy was escorted into the Wizengamot courtroom, glowing chains shackled around his wrists and ankles. He was pushed down onto the sole chair and gold hands appeared to keep him held down, as his lawyer moved forward to defend him.

She glanced to her right at Harry and Ron. Ron had a smug and satisfied expression on his face. Harry was just impassive.

Hermione looked down at Malfoy again. He looked far worse than he had the last time she had seen him. Only a little over a month in Azkaban had already left him with stubble all over his face and his hair was beginning to look long and greasy and straggly. He looked nothing like the confident, arrogant, secure Malfoy that she had known for seven years. Nothing like the boy with the slicked back hair, the high cheekbones and the pointed face.

Malfoy wasn't a boy anymore. The man in front of her looked as if he had aged almost past recognition. Where was the conceit? Where was the bigotry?

Malfoy glanced up and looked towards Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione frowned when her eyes met Malfoy's. He just looked tired. It was almost as if there was nothing else left inside Malfoy except a listless weariness.

He nodded to her, returning the gesture she had given him over a month ago. She jerked her head slightly, in an attempt to nod back, but she didn't quite succeed. Hermione could feel the sneer on Ron's face as he stared Malfoy down.

Malfoy faced forward again as Shacklebolt stood up, immediately commanding the attention of everyone in the room. Hermione continued to watch Malfoy's blank, empty expression as Shacklebolt began proceedings.

"Draco Malfoy, you are charged with knowingly becoming a Deatheater and wilfully and unrepentently causing harm to wizards and Muggles alike." Shacklebolt placed down the piece of parchment he had been reading from. "This court is now in session."

Hermione leaned back in her seat as Malfoy's lawyer immediately launched into a passionate opening statement. She wondered how long it would be before she and Harry were forced to help him as witnesses. At least Malfoy and his lawyer had been smart enough not to subpoena Ron as well. He probably would've been stuck in Azkaban until he died if he had. As it was, Malfoy might just get lucky.

**August**

Draco couldn't stop the grin that stretched across his face as he stepped into Diagon Alley. He was a free man. Thanks in large part to Granger's and Potter's testimonies, of course. Not that he was actually going to verbally thank them any time soon but he figured simply acknowledging it to himself was enough for now.

The trial had dragged on for days, with both his lawyer and the Interrogator producing witnesses. There had been a lot of people who had thought Draco was just like his father, and that he should be locked up again in that damned cell directly across from Lucius. But no one had really been able to convict him after Harry 'The Chosen One with a Stick up his Arse' Potter had vouched for him.

And now he was free.

Slowly Draco began to walk through Diagon Alley. It wasn't the same street he had known as a child, when he used to drag his parents from store to store in excitement. Diagon Alley, just like everyone and everything else, was still trying to recover from the Second War. There were still empty lots where shops once had stood. But it was well on its way to once more being the magic-filled place he had loved when he was little.

He was approaching the construction site where Flourish & Blotts was being rebuilt when he saw her.

Hermione Granger, with her slim build and her unruly hair, was standing on the sidewalk watching the construction crew piece together the new bookstore. "Granger," Draco said by way of greeting as he stopped next to her.

"Malfoy," she replied with a nod and a quick glance at him. She immediately went back to watching the wizards and witches do their work.

"How long until it's open again for business?" asked Draco, not wanting to end the conversation. He wasn't sure why though.

Granger eyed him carefully before deciding that it was safe to answer. "A couple of weeks."

"Right." Draco shifted slightly and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I should go. Things to do, people to see, all that lark. So, bye Granger."

"Goodbye Malfoy."

Draco hesitated for a split second but then continued walking down the road, leaving Granger outside her beloved store. He glanced back once and was unsurprised to see that she hadn't moved an inch.

So it seemed they were good at that – pretending that everything that had happened in the last seven years was nothing; that they were merely passing acquaintances with no history between them. Draco wasn't sure if he liked that idea.


	2. Autumn, 1999

_Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

- _Cry, _Kelly Clarkson

**Autumn, 1999**

**September**

Draco glanced down at Astoria and linked fingers with her as they walked along Diagon Alley. The blonde witch smiled up at him, but it quickly dropped as they accidentally bumped into a couple in front of them.

Draco scowled as he immediately recognised the man's flaming hair. "Watch where you're going Weasel," he drawled, slipping back into old habits.

"I could say the same to you ferret," Weasley snarled back at him.

An elbow jabbed him in the ribs. "Be nice," hissed Astoria. Draco pouted, rubbing the sore spot on his side but didn't protest. He could see Weasley receiving the same treatment from Granger.

Granger suddenly flashed him a bright smile. "Hello Malfoy," she said pleasantly. She glanced towards Astoria expectantly.

Astoria nudged him again. "Draco, aren't you going to introduce us?"

He rolled his eyes but did as she asked. "Astoria, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," he stated through gritted teeth. "Granger, Weasley, my girlfriend Astoria Greengrass."

Weasley snorted but Granger at least had enough manners to maintain her polite smile. "Lovely to meet you," said Granger.

"Likewise," Astoria replied with a matching smile. "I've always wanted to meet the Golden Trio, and now I've met two in one go."

Draco noticed that Granger's expression tightened slightly but otherwise she didn't react to the nickname. "Greengrass?" Granger queried. "Daphne's sister?"

Astoria nodded.

"Hermione can we go already?" whined Weasley.

Draco sneered. He'd never understood how Weasley could possibly call himself a Pureblood, he was such a pathetic excuse for a man.

Granger rolled her eyes. "Sorry about Ron," she apologised to Astoria. "He gets a bit tetchy when he's hungry. I should probably get him home." She nodded to Draco. "Bye Malfoy."

The two Gryffindors stepped past Draco and Astoria and began to move away. Draco could still hear bits and pieces of their conversation though.

"What were you doing apologising to them Hermione?" said Weasley. "They're Slytherins, they don't deserve it."

"When are you going to realise Ronald, that we're not in Hogwarts anymore?" Granger retorted. "Houses don't make any difference out here in the real world."

Draco slung an arm over Astoria's shoulder and was about to walk away but the next comment made his back stiffen. "Malfoy didn't even thank you, the ungrateful sod," Weasley stated angrily.

"He doesn't need to," was Granger's quiet reply.

Before he realised what he was doing, Draco had moved away from Astoria. He caught up to the Gryffindorks and grabbed Granger's wrist. "Granger, wait."

She turned to him with a surprised look on her face. "Malfoy?"

"Thanks," he murmured. "For, you know."

Her wrist felt tiny encased in his larger hand as he waited for her reply. Granger's lips tilted up in a half-smile.

"You're welcome."

**October**

Draco smirked as Granger walked into his room at St. Mungo's, wearing a Healer's robe and carrying his chart. This little accident couldn't have turned out better if he'd planned it. "So, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "What can we do for you today?"

He raised an eyebrow. "_Mr._ Malfoy? That's very formal."

Granger sent him an annoyed glance. "It's called professional bedside manner." She pulled out her wand and began to scan his body. She frowned as she passed her wand along his left leg. Granger crossed her arms and looked down on him in disbelief. "Malfoy, you have a broken leg. That's it. Couldn't you have just fixed yourself up at home and not wasted my time?"

He smiled innocently. "Astoria worries. She wanted to make sure that everything was tip-top."

Granger was skeptical. "Uh-huh." She drew her wand again in preparation to heal Draco's leg. Her left hand dropped to her side as she twirled her wand and Draco spotted something sparkling on her finger.

He raised an eyebrow. "Weasel finally popped the question, eh?"

"I'm surprised you didn't read about it in _Witch Weekly_," Granger replied. "I heard Rita Skeeter wrote a double page spread about it."

"I try to avoid _Witch Weekly. _I can only handle so many lies written by that Skeeter woman before I want to start poking my eyeballs out with a dull fork."

Granger smiled mischievously. "You mean, you're not really gay and are simply dating Astoria to keep hidden your deep-seated love for Harry?" She smirked in amusement.

"Actually, the Gryffindork that I'm secretly in love with is you Granger." Draco's smile was charming and completely fake as he teased the brightest witch of their generation.

She rolled her eyes. She had completed the spell while they had been speaking and so quickly ran another scan to make sure that the broken bone had been healed. She nodded to herself and jotted something down on the chart before glancing at Draco again. "Alright Malfoy, you're good to go. I'll send a nurse in with some things for you to sign and then you are free to go."

Granger smiled politely, slipped her wand back into her robe, picked up his chart and walked towards the door.

"See you later, Granger," Draco called out from the bed. He couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed when Granger's only response was to wave back over her shoulder as she disappeared through the door. Not that he would ever admit to that.

**November**

Hermione was enjoying a pleasant Sunday afternoon wandering around Flourish & Blotts. Ron had been called into work (apparently the Chudley Cannons had just employed a new Beater and the whole team had to be there for an emergency training session) and so Hermione had decided to spend some time by herself in her favourite place – surrounded by books.

Or at least it was an enjoyable afternoon until she heard raised voices coming from the back of the book shop. Hermione frowned and began to move towards the angry voices. She was going to give those people a piece of her mind. How dare they disturb this sanctuary?

As she got closer Hermione realised that one of the voices belonged to Malfoy. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion and she ducked behind the nearest bookshelf to listen, more curious now than annoyed. She peeked carefully around the corner and saw that Malfoy and his girlfriend were screaming their heads off at each other.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" shrieked Astoria. "Aren't you?"

"That's crazy Astoria, how could you think that?" Malfoy replied.

"Oh, I don't know Draco. First we run into her here in Diagon Alley and then she just happens to be your Healer at St. Mungo's? How convenient."

"It was just a coincidence. Besides you were the one that forced me to go to St. Mungo's in the first place."

"Stop lying to me! Just admit it Draco! You're in love with Hermione Granger. You love her more than me! Don't you?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows as she kept herself carefully hidden. Where on Earth had Astoria gotten that idea from? Hermione didn't think she'd heard anything stranger in her life. Malfoy in love with her? Yeah, right.

"I'm not in love with Granger," protested Malfoy.

"You know what, I don't want to hear it Draco." Astoria sounded as if she was on the brink of tears. "We're through. Don't try to contact me." She spun on her heel and rushed past Hermione's hiding spot, tears running down her cheeks. Hermione stared at her retreating back.

"Hello, Granger," said Malfoy in a hollow voice next to her ear. Hermione jumped and spun to look at him with wide eyes. "I suppose you heard all of that," he continued.

"I don't know what you mean," she stammered.

Malfoy shot a disbelieving look at her. "I don't care if you did. My girlfriend just dumped me after all. Maybe I'll go home and drink a bottle of Firewhiskey."

Hermione wasn't quite sure if Malfoy was still talking directly to her or simply talking for the sake of talking so she didn't reply to his comment. "Where did Astoria get that idea about us?" she asked instead.

Malfoy shrugged. "Apparently Astoria is a lot more paranoid than I ever gave her credit for."

Malfoy didn't say another word and simply walked off. Hermione stood there for another moment leaning against the bookshelf with her eyebrows raised. Well, that was interesting, she thought.


	3. Winter, 2000 2001

_Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

- _Cry, _Kelly Clarkson

**Winter, 2000/2001**

**December**

Draco was not happy to be stuck at the Ministry Christmas Ball. The law firm that he worked for had been invited, and as the newest member it was his punishment to represent the company at the Ball. Plus his mother had thought it would be a good idea and had threatened him with excruciating pain if he didn't go. No doubt she hoped that he would find a nice Pureblood witch to date. He had considered asking Pansy to come with him so that he could avoid having to socialise with other people but she had decided to go to Paris for Christmas with her current fling. So now he was stuck by himself, trying to hide in the corners of the ballroom.

He spotted Potter standing by himself by the refreshment table, obviously trying to avoid all of the same annoying people that Draco was also avoiding. He shrugged to himself and then walked over to join Potter. At least if they were talking to each other there might be less chance that either of them would be pulled into conversations that they had no interest in. It went against the grain to help Potter but self-preservation outweighed his dislike.

"I would've thought that you'd have a date to this little shindig Potter," Draco said, picking up a glass of punch.

"Hello to you too Malfoy," Potter replied sardonically. "And I do. Luna's dancing with Ron at the moment."

"Loony Lovegood?" Draco cocked an eyebrow as he glanced out at the dance floor. He immediately spotted Lovegood in her brightly coloured dress, swaying in a circle as Weasley eyed her warily. "I thought you were still dating the Weaselette."

Potter narrowed his eyes at Draco. He studied Draco for a moment and then turned his gaze back to the dance floor. The song ended and Draco watched as Lovegood and the Weasel weaved their way back to the refreshment table. At that moment Granger popped up as well.

Draco suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. He was outnumbered now, four to one. Not the best strategic place for him to be in.

He gave Granger an once-over as she slipped her hand through her fiancé's arm. Draco had to clench his teeth together to keep his jaw from dropping open. Granger looked amazing. He hadn't seen her look this beautiful since the Yule Ball back in fourth year. She was wearing a long, black dress that hugged her figure in all the right places, and her unruly hair had been tamed into an elegant up-do. And she was smiling. She didn't look tired, or annoyed, or run-down, or angry.

She looked happy.

"Ron," Granger said, "come dance with me." Without giving him a chance to answer, she had pulled him out into the middle of the dance floor.

Draco watched as Granger slipped her arms around Weasley's neck and they swayed together slowly to the music. "She deserves better than him," he muttered.

Potter glanced at him sharply. "Is that so? Who could be better for Hermione than Ron, the man she loves?"

Lovegood turned around and began paying attention to the conversation. Draco shrugged. "She just deserves someone better."

"What, like you?" Potter scoffed.

"Hardly." He turned to Potter with a serious expression and said quietly, "I was forced to stand there and watch as Bellatrix tortured Granger. I could never deserve her after that."

Potter raised his eyebrows. "Malfoy's right Harry," Lovegood began in her dreamy voice. "Hermione could do so much better than Ron. She needs someone who can match her intelligence and her passion." She fixed her odd, pale-blue eyes on Draco. "You would be a good choice, I think."

"Um, right." Draco exchanged a glance with Potter. After a moment, all three returned to watching the dance floor silently. Draco didn't speak again for the rest of the night.

**January**

Draco was in shock.

He had been walking around Muggle London – for the first time since he had finished Hogwarts (not that his parents had ever really let him walk around in Muggle London when he was younger) – when a car crash had happened right in front of him. It wasn't something he had ever experienced before. It wasn't something you ever heard about in the Wizarding world. The cars that wizards and the Ministry owned were magical – they slipped between other cars, they were the kind that would never get into an accident.

He couldn't believe how much destruction was caused. The two cars looked like crumpled heaps of metal. There was glass everywhere. And the blood. There was blood smeared and dripping on the broken windows and windshields where the Muggles had hit their heads. For someone who had been a former Deatheater, Draco really hadn't been around that much blood. Voldemort had been very big on clean deaths – you can't lead a "revolution" against Mudbloods and Muggles if you're constantly showing your followers that, actually, all people have the same blood.

Draco couldn't look away. There were sirens going off all around him, as other cars and trucks with red and blue lights arrived on the scene. All he could see was the woman and her daughter slumped in the car in front of him, blood streaming down their faces and dying their blonde hair red.

"Horrible isn't it?" a soft voice murmured beside him.

Draco glanced down only to find Hermione Granger standing close to him, staring at the smashed cars in the road. He opened his mouth to reply but couldn't think what to say. He snapped his mouth shut again.

Granger nodded. "I know."

He turned his head to watch the scene in front of them again as the Muggle Healers began to move around the cars, looking for a way to start checking and treating the injured. He felt a hand creep carefully into his. Draco clutched it tightly, holding on for all he was worth.

**February**

It was the cold, bitter wind that sent Draco hurrying into Flourish & Blotts late in the afternoon on Valentine's Day. It was warm and cosy inside the bookstore, infinitely preferable to being outside. Draco hadn't even wanted to go to work that day in the freezing cold, never mind going to Diagon Alley, but Narcissa had forced him to run some errands for her. Plus there was Blaise who had forced him down there as well and who he was meant to meet in about an hour. The poor bugger had just broken up with his girlfriend and had made Draco promise to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron in order to help him drown his sorrows. But until then Draco was happy to wander through the toasty bookshop.

Draco walked upstairs and headed towards the Law section. There were a couple of books that he had been searching for that he felt might be relevant to the case he was currently working on. Draco never made it to the Law section though. He was passing through the Divination section when he practically tripped over Hermione Granger sitting in the middle of the aisle.

He had a cutting remark all ready to go when his brain suddenly caught up and actually processed what he was seeing. Hermione Granger was sitting on the floor of Flourish & Blotts. She wasn't yelling at him or berating him for not watching where he was going. She wasn't reading. And she was crying.

Draco began shifting his weight from one foot to the other, trying to decide what he should do. He was really not comfortable with the situation he had stumbled into. Draco Malfoy was not equipped to deal with crying girls. Especially when said crying girl just happened to be one of his former adversaries. What was he meant to do? Pat her on the back or something?

"Um, are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Granger lifted her head to look at him. Draco could see the tear tracks on her cheeks and the redness of her eyes and nose. "Oh, I'm just peachy," she spat bitterly as more tears spilled over. "I mean, who cares that my fiancé doesn't love me anymore? That doesn't affect me one bit. I'm Hermione Granger, so of course I'm absolutely _fine_."

Draco's eyes widened in shock. Carefully he lowered himself to the floor next to her, expecting every moment for her to tell him to get lost. Truthfully he would have liked to just leave her there, but there was something deep inside him that wouldn't let him. His conscience? Whatever it was, Granger just looked so pathetic and unlike herself that Draco couldn't walk away. "Let me get this right," he said. "The stupid Weasel broke up with you?"

"Yep!" Granger now had a slightly manic smile on her face. "This shop certainly seems to be _the_ place for break-ups right?"

Draco assumed that she was referring to when Astoria had ended things between them the year before. "What exactly happened?"

Granger shook her head resulting in some of her hair getting stuck to her wet cheeks. "Ron just up and decided that he didn't love me anymore. Supposedly it hadn't been 'feeling right' for a while now. That bastard!"

"Weasley's an idiot."

Granger's head snapped to the side and she stared at Draco. "He's an idiot," he said again. "You're better off without him." She frowned and looked back down at her lap.

Draco sighed and stood up. He held his hand out to her. Granger eyed it with some surprise and then warily. She glanced up at him questioningly. "Come with me to the Leaky Cauldron. I'm meeting Blaise there because his girlfriend's broken up with him too. We may be three lonely, single people, but at least we can be lonely and single together."

Granger was still looking wary. "Hermione," Draco said, hoping to convince her. Her name felt strange on his tongue. "It's Valentine's Day and the love of your life just broke your heart. You shouldn't be alone."

She placed her hand in his and let him pull her up. "Okay," she replied.


	4. Spring 2002

_Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

- _Cry, _Kelly Clarkson

**Spring, 2002**

**March**

Draco was walking down the corridors of St. Mungo's when he spotted Granger working in a Potions lab by herself. He leant against the open door and observed as the brunette witch pottered around her cauldron. Draco hadn't seen her working like this since sixth year. He suddenly had a flash of memory from their first Potions class with Slughorn when Granger had described what she smelt when she sniffed the Amortentia potion. Ink, spearmint toothpaste and freshly cut grass. He couldn't help but wonder whether those things still attracted her or if maybe the scents had changed over the years.

He shook his head, dislodging the thought from his mind. Why should he care what Hermione Granger was attracted to? Just because she was beautiful, and intelligent, and single didn't mean anything. She was Hermione Granger. Never going to happen.

Draco frowned slightly as he watched her adding four newt eyes, immediately after a sprig of poison ivy. From what he could remember that was a very volatile combination. He carefully moved closer. He was sure Granger knew what she was doing but it didn't hurt to be cautious. Draco's brows drew together when he realised that Granger hadn't even heard him entering the lab. She was distracted.

"Bloody hell," he muttered as Granger dropped in a whole bezoar. Draco raced to the table, grabbed her wrist and began pulling her away. They had just made it to the door when the potion exploded and splattered all over the lab.

Granger looked stunned. Draco quickly pushed her out into the corridor before he picked up the emergency bucket of water and dumped it over the flaming cauldron. Once the fire had stopped Draco carefully avoided the patches of potion covering most of the surfaces and joined Granger in the corridor. "Granger, are you okay?" he asked.

She still looked confused, as if she was trying to figure out what she had done wrong. Draco waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. "Hermione."

Granger blinked and glanced over at him. "Oh, right. Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for pulling me out."

Draco was eyeing her oddly. "What on earth were you thinking about?" he asked. "It certainly wasn't the potion from what I could see."

His eyebrows shot up as Granger immediately blushed a deep red. She cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. "That's not important," she replied. Granger glanced into the lab and sighed. "I guess I'd better start cleaning that up. Thanks again, Malfoy."

Draco watched, bemused, as Granger stepped back into the lab. He shook his head and chuckled. That blush and her avoidance of his question had been quite telling. In Draco's experience that meant only one thing. Who would have ever thought that Hermione Granger would royally screw up a potion because she was fantasising about a man?

**April**

"Granger."

Hermione turned in her seat and noticed that Draco was approaching her. She felt a small shiver go down her spine. She didn't know how he did it but somehow he always managed to make her surname sound like an endearment. It really didn't make any sense and usually Hermione preferred to just not think about it.

Draco plopped down into the seat beside her at the empty table. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm surprised to see you here," she said.

Harry and Luna's wedding had taken place earlier and now that the reception dinner was over people had slowly trickled onto the dance floor. The ceremony had been lovely, and Hermione didn't think she had ever seen Luna more focused on the present and her surroundings. She had also never seen Harry as happy or relaxed as he was right now. Hermione was happy for him. He deserved to have some happiness in his life after all he had gone through while growing up.

Draco shrugged. "Pansy and I were both invited," he replied. "I believe it is to continue brokering good will between our two warring nations," he added with a wink. He glanced around. "So where's your date?"

"Didn't bring one. Where's yours'?"

"Didn't bring one," Draco shot back mockingly.

Hermione glanced at the dance floor. She scoffed and rolled her eyes when she spotted who Ron was dancing with. "What a hypocrite," she muttered.

"Who?"

"Ronald Weasley." Hermione nodded towards the dance floor. "For someone who claims to hate Slytherins with every fibre of his soul he certainly doesn't seem to have any problems dancing with Pansy." Hermione sneered. "And just look at everyone praising them for overcoming their differences and putting the past behind them." There was a sarcastic edge to her voice.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're going to dance."

"Why?"

"We're going to show them up." Hermione was still confused so Draco elaborated. "Think about it Granger. Draco Malfoy, Pureblood bastard dancing with Hermione Granger, Queen of the Muggleborns. No one will even think about Pansy and the Weasel once they see us."

Hermione tilted her head to the side as a slow smile grew on her face. "Lead the way Malfoy."

The whispers started even before Hermione and Draco made it onto the dance floor. Harry glanced over at her with raised eyebrows. She shrugged back at him. "I'm going to have some fun," she said with a laugh as Draco spun her out and then back into him.

**May**

Hermione was peeved, annoyed, pissed off, angry, and every other word you can think of for furious. She was so sick of people discussing and gossiping about her love life. What business was it of theirs' that she hadn't had a proper boyfriend since Ron had called off their engagement? Like Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who were chatting with one of Ron's team mates at the table behind her. They weren't even trying to be discreet about it anymore either!

"What's with the shindig?"

Hermione glanced over and saw Draco standing next to her seat at the bar. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you haven't heard?" She replied sarcastically. She pointed over her shoulder at Ron and Pansy seated at the back of The Leaky Cauldron, surrounded by friends, colleagues and acquaintances.

"Heard what?" asked Draco. "I've been in Europe for the last few weeks so I'm out of the loop."

"Ron and Pansy are engaged." Hermione picked up the shot of Firewhiskey she had been considering for the last five minutes, and downed it in one go.

Draco blinked. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. That dance they had at Harry's wedding turned into quite the whirlwind romance."

Draco could hear the slightly bitter edge in Hermione's voice. He frowned slightly. "Surely that's not the only reason you're sitting here drinking alone, instead of pretending to be happy for the soon-to-be newlyweds."

"Oh, I did the rounds, with a fake smile on my face. But there was only so much pity that I could take. Can't you hear everything that they're all saying about me? I can. Poor Hermione, Ron broke her heart and she's never gotten over it. I heard she hasn't had a boyfriend since they split up. I bet she hasn't even had a good snog in over a year. Blah, blah, freaking blah. Why can't they all just pay attention to their own lives and leave me alone?"

Draco sat down in the seat next to her and quickly ordered a drink from Tom. He was about to comment but Hermione was on a roll now that she was letting out all her frustration. "You know what the worst part is though?" she said. "They're all right about me. I'm pathetic. I haven't had a boyfriend. I haven't even had a bad snog in the last nine months, let alone a good one."

Draco quickly glanced around at the crowd that was gathered in The Leaky Cauldron. Brown and Patil had already noticed him sitting next to Granger and were gossiping already. _Well_, he thought, _might as well give them all something to really talk about. _"Maybe we should kill two birds with one stone?" he said.

Hermione looked at him and frowned slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Draco smirked and leaned closer. He laced one hand into her riotous curls and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss.


	5. Summer, 2003

_Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

- _Cry, _Kelly Clarkson

**Summer, 2003**

**June**

Hermione glanced up in surprise as a package was held in front of her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and grinned to find Draco standing behind her. He raised his eyebrows and without a word wiggled the package at her. She gave him a curious look as she took it from him. "What's this?" Hermione asked.

Draco gave her a small half-smile and shrugged as he walked around the bench to sit down next to his girlfriend. "I got you a present," he replied.

Carefully Hermione unwrapped the brown paper, only to shriek in delight when she saw what it was. She threw her arms around Draco's neck and hugged him as she cried, "You got me the new edition of _Hogwarts: A History!_" Hermione pulled back slightly so that she could look into Draco's eyes. "How did you get this? It's not due to be released until next week!"

He kissed her lightly. "Let's just say it pays to have connections." Draco winked at her.

Hermione shook her head in amazement, looking down again at the precious book in her hands. She was grinning so much that her cheeks would probably start hurting soon. "Thank you Draco." Hermione kissed him again before pulling away completely to run her hands reverently across the book's cover. "But what's the occasion?"

"No occasion." Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder and instantly began playing with one of her curls. "You've just been working so hard lately, and focusing so much on other people, that I thought you deserved something just for you."

Hermione glanced up at her boyfriend, waiting for the catch. Draco Malfoy might be generally "reformed" but he was still a Slytherin through and through, and he rarely did anything just for the sake of doing something nice. He wasn't watching her expectantly though, simply staring dreamily out at the park. Hermione mentally shrugged and decided to just go with it.

Hermione smiled to herself. It was a beautiful summer's day, she was curled up with her sometimes-loving boyfriend, and she was holding her favourite book in her lap. She didn't think this day could have been any better if she had planned it. And for Hermione, that was saying a lot.

**July**

"Go on Draco. Do it. _Say it._"

Hermione was angry and upset. And so she was goading Draco. Trying to force him into saying something they both knew he wasn't capable of.

Hermione scoffed and glanced around at their surroundings. She couldn't help but think of how ironic it was that they were having this "discussion" in Flourish & Blotts - the backdrop for two break-ups already. Hermione looked back at Draco with a bitter smile as she remembered the scene she had witnessed almost four years ago. "Astoria knew the truth you know," she said.

Draco frowned at her. "What are you talking about now?"

She shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest – the only (worthless) protection her heart had. "The truth about you. She knew you didn't love her, and though in her paranoid mind she may have rationalised it by claiming you loved me, deep down she knew the truth. Just like I do." Hermione took a breath and stared hard into Draco's eyes. "You _can't_ love. You don't understand it and you have no idea what it is. That's why you can't say the words."

Draco opened his mouth, desperate to utter a retort, to argue the point, to prove her wrong. To speak the words she longed for. But nothing would come.

Hermione's next words were quiet but they reverberated around Draco as if they had been shouted. "I want to break-up."

"What?" Draco yelped. "Hermione, don't do this. Please."

He wanted to continue but her eyes silenced him. "I deserve to be loved properly Draco. I've finally learnt that after so many years of just settling. I deserve to be told over and over, every day, in actions _and_ in words of just how much someone loves me. And since we both know you can't, I'm going to end things now and save us both a lot of pain in the long run."

Before he could protest or try to change her mind, Hermione whirled out of the bookstore, her wild, untameable hair flying out and surrounding her like an angry storm cloud. Draco fell back against the bookshelf and stared at the spot that just a moment ago had been occupied by his girlfriend. His next words were a whisper – heard only by the old, dusty books that she worshipped so much.

"I love you."

**August**

Draco pounded on Hermione's door, puffing from having run up four flights of stairs. Why she had to insist on living in a flat in Muggle London, where no one could Apparate straight to her front door, he still didn't understand. He was feeling somewhat nervous and he hadn't really planned what he was going to say. All he knew was that he had to get Hermione back.

He stepped back slightly as Hermione opened the door. "What do you want Draco?" she asked wearily.

"Granger, marry me," he blurted out. He hadn't expected those words but once they were out he decided they were the right ones. He wanted to marry this woman, this crazy, pedantic, know-it-all. Draco just had to convince her now as well.

Hermione blinked. "Sorry, say that again?"

"Marry me."

"You're proposing?"

"Yes, Granger, I'm proposing. That's generally what the words 'Marry me' mean." Draco was frowning slightly.

Hermione crossed her arms as she leant against the door jamb. "Hey, don't get snippy with me. I haven't seen you for a month and then you suddenly turn up here with a marriage proposal?"

"Only because you've been avoiding me!"

Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor. "I thought it might be easier that way."

Draco scoffed. "Easier? To just avoid our problems rather than facing up to them and dealing with them? I thought you were meant to be a Gryffindor."

She looked back up at him, her eyes flashing with anger. "Oh, so things have suddenly changed have they? You're not going to slink away like the Slytherin you are just to get out of saying something you find just the teensiest bit hard?" Hermione shook her head slightly. "Look at us. You can't even propose without us getting into a fight about it."

Draco sighed. "Hermione that's who we are. And that's what I love about us."

Hermione's eyes widened at his words. Draco continued speaking, "There I said it." He reached out a hand and cupped Hermione's cheek. "I love you." A smile was starting to pull at the edges of her mouth. "I love you. I love you."

With a wide grin Hermione pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, threw her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him hungrily. Oh, she had missed doing this. As she pulled back slightly she whispered, "I love you too."

Draco had a grin on his face that made him look like a little boy at Christmas time, the grin that only appeared when he was alone with her. "So marry me then," he said.

Hermione watched him carefully, still with the smile on her face, and then nodded. All she said was, "Okay."


End file.
